The Darkness Reborn
by Senshi Xion
Summary: When three friends from a strange world get sucked up into an adventure, nothing is as it seems. With plot twists around every corner, how will the friends survive? OC MANIA! OCXOC OCXOC OCXOC Please R
1. Chapter 1

**HI!!!**

**This is my first official fanfic, so DON'T BE RUDE AND FLAME!!!!**

**Okay, this fic was written by The Beautiful Namine13, animalluver107, and me on Gaia Online. We'd love comments on our story; criticism too. Just NO FLAMING!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Holly ran through the darkness again, trying to find an exit. She had been there ever since her world was destroyed. Her homeland was a peaceful place, but when the Heartless got onto it, everything just faded. Even though in the confusion, Holly had somehow gotten an odd key-shaped weapon, she herself had faded from her world, and ended up in this place, where there only seemed to be eternal black. She didn't know how long she had been in there. It felt like only a couple of days.  
"Damn it...where's the light?" Holly yelled again. Of course, no one answered her. She sat down to rest, and drew out her blade. It was silver, with a black chain around the base. She had no idea what the real name of the key-shaped weapon was, but she had given it a name of her own: Lost Hope.

After a moment, Holly started walking again. She knew that if she didn't the Heartless would be upon her again. They usually followed her, and on the first day they had swarmed around her, and she had barely defeated them.  
Holly then caught a gleam of light in the corner of her eye, and raced toward it, not caring where it led. "An exit!!" She yelled happily.

She passed through the light, and her next sensation was one of falling. She closed her eyes, happy to feel the wind on her face. She then felt the cold sting of water. She opened her eyes, and went to the surface, gasping for air. She looked around.

It seemed that she was on a small tropical island, and some people were standing on the shore.

There were two men, one had brown hair, and wore black clothes, the other had silver hair, and wore a white and yellow jacket, with blue jeans. There was also a girl with them, with red hair, and a pink dress, and three animal-like companions. One looked like a duck, and was dressed in blue, the one looking like a dog was clad in green, and the mouse-like figure was dressed in red. "Um..who are you, and where am I?" She asked.

* * *

Jesse turned to see that more heartless were chasing her. "What the hell do you want with me?" Jesse screamed. Jesse stopped. She looked back to the weapon, which had appeared in her hand, like Jesse owned it. Jesse looked up and walked backwards, not even realizing that light was behind her, and fell through.

_Why does everything bad happen to me? My parents are gone, my best friend is missing, and now I'm being chased by heartless. And what the heck is this thing?_

Jesse looked to the weapon that was pure black, only with the small white gemstone at the top. Jesse named it Dark Abyss, thinking about her own friends and her family.

She closed her eyes. _Everything will be fine, as long as I find Holly. Maybe, just maybe she could help me._ Jesse opened her eyes, and she was lying on a dark beach. Water splashed on her arm, and the feeling of warmth washed over her.

"Am I dead?" Jesse asked aloud.

"If you're dead, then so am I." She turned to see a figure in all black.

* * *

Maria was growing tired of all the dark creatures that were attacking her.

They were annoying, but dangerous at the same time. They were the same creatures that had attacked her home, her family, and her friends. She missed her family and friends and running through swarm after swarm of those creatures didn't help her situation. But she knew she couldn't go home until it came back.

And she wanted answers to why everything happened.  
She saw another group coming toward her and saw the strange, key-shaped weapon that popped into her hand every time the little black creatures came near her come to her. It was a dark blue blade with little silver dots on the blade and a silver handle and chain. She started to call it Nightfall, thinking of the night sky every time she looked at it. Maria swung the blade at every little creature she could see, feeling great when she made contact with one.  
Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of her. All the little creatures disappeared at the sight of it. _What a relief,_she thought as she stepped into it. It was a warm and welcoming light. _Maybe I can find the reason for why my home disappeared._She then let herself fall asleep in it.  
When Maria woke up, she found herself sleeping in the middle of a town. There were people watching her, probably worrying about her. She got up and dusted herself off. _Time to look around,_she thought as she sighed.

_Today is not going so great._

* * *

**So, What do you think?**

**Please R&R!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!!! Hope you like this chapter!!! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts, but Holly, Jesse, and Maria are ours.**

* * *

"Erm…our at our homeland, the Destiny Islands." The brown haired boy replied. "I'm Sora, and this is Kairi, Riku, Goofy, Donald, and The King." Sora went through introducing everyone when something suddenly caught his eye. Holly followed his gaze to see two flashes of light. Sora shrugged.

"Now, who are you?" Riku asked.

"I'm Holly. Er..do any of you know where a world named Foresty might be?"

Sora shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know of that world. Riku, Your majesty, do you know where it might be?"

"Sorry, Holly." They too, didn't know anything about her world.

"Well, just tell me the date then. I've been stuck in that black place for so long, I've lost track."

Sora smiled, and Riku's face went pale. "Its been a year since the world returned to their proper state." Riku asked her something about the dark place, but Holly didn't answer.

She had been away from home for a year.

* * *

Jesse sat up and shook her head.

"So I'm not dead." The black figure waved his hand and a black portal opened. "Go in."

Jesse stood and stared at the darkness. "But where will it take me?" Jesse asked.

"Wherever you want to." The figure said.

"Thanks." Jesse ran up to it, retracted a little, then ran in. "Whoa!"

She landed in water, and swam up. "Ow! He didn't tell me it would hurt!" Jesse swam to shore. She saw Holly and ran over.

"Holly!" Jesse yelled.

* * *

Maria went around the town, asking questions to whoever would stop to talk to her. All they told her was that she was somewhere called the Destiny Islands. When she realized that she would probably not get any more useful information out of these people, she continued to walk around the town._ At least the breeze feels great,_she thought as she walked.

She finally made it to the edge of the town, where the shore met the ocean. It was a beach. She then saw another island, a smaller one, which was only a boat ride away.

She looked for a motorboat, but all she saw were small, wooden boat she would have to paddle.

_This sucks,_she thought after she got into one. She hated to do anything extremely physical, like row a boat. But she did anyways.  
When she got to the smaller island, there was a large group of people, and some walking talking animals, already there. She recognized two of the people in the group, two girls, from her homeworld. But she couldn't have told anyone their names. And the others didn't look familiar at all. So she decided to keep quiet until she was noticed.

* * *

**Please R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!!! Me again!!!**

**Thanks to TheresaRayne for her comment! **

**I will try to update more often than I do now. Keep on the lookout for new chapters!!!**

**Disclaimer: If Kingdom Hearts was ours, our OCs would take over. Instead, we'll give this to you…**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Holly turned around, hearing her name called and saw people that she knew. "Jesse!! Maria!!" Jesse was climbing out of the water, soaking wet, and Maria was on a boat paddling as fast as she could to get there.

"Who are these people?" Kairi asked.

"These are my friends. We all came from the same world."

"Yo, Holly? What was that dark realm you were at?" Riku asked again. "It was just black everywhere, and you couldn't see any inch of light. There were Heartless everywhere, and even though it felt like I'd only been gone a couple of days, it still turns out that we've been away from Foresty for a year."  
Jesse finally made it onshore. "Holly! How are you? You okay?"

Holly nodded. "I'm fine. How about you? You've got a cut on your arm." Holly said, worriedly.

* * *

"Oh. So that's why my arm hurts so much." Jesse stared at her arm for a couple seconds.

"How did you guys get out of the darkness?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I was stuck in the darkness for, I dunno, a couple days. I was being chased by heartless, and I had this weird weapon." Jesse thought a minute. "One second in pure darkness, then in... I don't know where. It was a dark beach. I met this guy in all black. He opened a dark... portal-type-thing." Jesse said, confused.

* * *

Maria was called by one of the girls. She tried to think of her name, and then finally remembered. "Hi Holly!" Then, she remembered the other girl's name. "Hi Jesse!" She finally remembered that they were her friends, and she was really happy to see that they were both alright. _I must have hit my head on something,_she thought as she ran toward her friends, rubbing her head.  
But who were the others? They weren't familiar at all. But then, she heard Holly and Jesse talk to the strange people about the darkness, the strange creatures called the Heartless, and weird weapons. "You guys too?" she asked as she showed Nightfall to her friends and the others. "I was in total darkness, chased by all these little black creatures. Then, I saw a warm light and entered it. I ended up on that island over there" She pointed to the main island.  
Then, she remembered that she still didn't know who the others were. They probably thought that she was crazy by now. _Oh well,_she thought. "Who are your friends, Holly?"

* * *

**Please tell us how you like it, hate it, don't care, ANYTHING!!! R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still here!!! And here's chapter 4!!!**

**This chapter will be long, and other chapters may be named or organized differently. Be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: Would we be writing this if we owned Kingdom Hearts? Obviously, we don't.**

**Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Holly's face suddenly turned grim.

"Maria, Jesse, this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey." The group nodded. "We weren't stuck in that dark place for a few days. We've been away from home for a year."

Maria and Jesse looked shocked. "But..it only felt like a couple of days..or a week.." Jesse moaned.

"That's what it does to you," Riku piped in.

"Riku, you know about this?" Maria questioned. He and The King nodded.

"We were in there while we were protecting the door to light. It always feels like a week or two, and you'd never notice it without a calendar," The King said. "I'm just surprised you guys made it this far. How were you able to survive being swallowed by the darkness in there?"

Holly smiled. "Well, I got this blade that helped..." She drew out Lost Hope.

"Hey I have the same thing!" Jesse pointed at her blade.

"Same here." Maria also had one.

"Where did you get all of those Keyblades?" Sora asked, surprised that there were more Keyblade bearers.

"In the dark place," they replied.

Sora hit his head.

"More importantly, Jesse, who was this person in a dark coat that led you here?" Donald asked.

"Dunno. Nice of him to give me a lift though." Jesse smiled.

"Now, how do we get home..?" Holly pondered.

* * *

Jesse thought a minute. "I'm gonna explore the island. I'll be back soon."

Jesse turned towards the bridge, and ran off. She looked at Dark Abyss, and thought, _Why are you here? You only appear when there's danger._

Jesse ran faster and realized she was being followed. Jesse looked back. It was the man in all black. Jesse stopped and looked back.

"Who are you excatly...? And why are you helping me?" Jesse asked.

The guy in all black pulled of his hood. He had blonde hair & green eyes. _He's kinda cute._ She thought.

"I'm Jackson. I'm helping you because..." He blushed and turned. "I'm helping you because your need help." He continued.

"Stay here." Jesse said. Jesse ran back towards the beach. As soon as she got back darkness was swarming around her. Jesse didn't notice it but everyone else did.

"What are you staring at?" Jesse asked.

* * *

When Maria heard that Holly and Jesse had been in the darkness and the same strange weapon that Sora called the Keyblade, she was shocked. She wondered how they all got them. She then heard Sora ask about their Keyblades and heard Riku and King Mickey talk about the dark place.

"How do you guys know about all this stuff?" she asked.  
Before she could get an answer, Jesse came back from her walk around the island. Suddenly, darkness swarmed all around her.

"Watch out!" Maria screamed as she ran toward Jesse. She pushed Jesse out of the darkness as fast as she could and watched the darkness disappear.

"Glad that's over. Are you okay Jesse?" Maria held out a hand to help Jesse up.  
Once Jesse was up, Maria noticed that she herself was standing in a little pool of darkness. She began to sink into it fast. She screamed for help and tried to get out. She was stuck.

"No!" Maria cried as her body, and then her head, went into it.

* * *

**Please R&R!!!**

**NinjaJynx signing out!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm back! And with Chapter 5 too!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts! Can I make that any more clearly?**

**Now on with the show!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Maria! No!!" Holly tried to grab her friend's hand, but instead, ended up grabbing her hair.

"Ow!!" Maria cried.

"Sora, Riku, little help here?"

Sora stood and watched, while Riku approached them, looking grim. "I never thought I would have to face this stuff again…" He pulled Holly's arm off of Maria.

"Oy! Lemme go!!" Holly yelled.

"Only your friends will can save her now." He then yelled to Maria. "Maria! Whatever you do, don't say that you're not afraid of the darkness, and don't let it take over you!!"

"Wait a minute…" Sora smiled, obviously having an idea. "Roxas!"

Sora glowed blue for a moment, and then standing next to him was a boy with blond twisty, spiky hair, and wore a white jacket and white pants. He walked over and smiled at Holly. "Don't worry. I can pull your friend out." He then walked into the darkness… and disappeared.

"Dammit... Maria… don't die on me…" Holly sighed.

Jesse's face was pure white, and she was speechless.

* * *

Jesse thought, _Please don't die Maria, please! I just found you, I'm not gonna lose you again._

Maria's head appeared, followed by the rest of her. Maria blinked a couple times, and Holly ran over to Maria.

"Are you ok? What happened? How'd you get out?" Holly questioned.

Jesse turned and sighed in relief. _Did...Did I do that?_ Darkness appeared in her hand. She gasped and closed it.

"Oh my god. How did I do that?" Jesse turned back to face every one.

"Do what?" Riku asked. Jesse opened her hand, and the darkness appeared in her hand.

"I-I don't understand. What…" Jesse trailed off. Jesse turned and ran back to where Jackson would be. "Jackson?" She called.

"Yes?" Jackson jumped down from the bridge, and landed in front of Jesse.

Jesse smiled faintly. "Do you happen to know a way we can leave? I don't... I don't want to hurt anyone." Jesse said, depressed.

Jackson blinked and nodded. "C'mon." He led Jesse towards the beach and opened another dark portal.

* * *

Maria was under the darkness now. She felt like she was being choked by it too. She couldn't move or breathe. _I don't want to die,_she thought as she closed her eyes.  
Suddenly, she was out of the darkness. She blinked and looked around at all the confused faces. Holly ran up to her and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. What happened?"  
She then looked at Jesse, who looked stunned, as if she had helped her. She then saw an orb of darkness in Jesse's hand and her eyes widened. As soon as Jesse disappeared with a strange man, she began to ask questions.

"What happened to Jesse? How do you guys know what's happening to us? What happened to me?"  
She suddenly saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. She looked down and saw a little light coming from the palm of her hand. She blinked and then looked up at Sora and Riku.

"Do you know what's happening?"

* * *

**What's going to happen? Tune in to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What up?**

**I'm here with the disclaimer and Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.**

* * *

"Jesse! Hold up!" Holly yelled, just as Jesse ran off. Roxas appeared, and then went back into Sora. "What the hell is going on?" She yelled.

"I guess we need to go to the Radiant Garden…" Sora sighed.

"How is this happening? Jesse seems to be able to control darkness, Maria, you seem to be able to control light… so what's Holly's deal?" They all looked at her.

"I have no idea, but we need to find her. That darkness could be the end of her, and she already knows not to wander off with strangers…"Maria spoke.

"Then lets go." The King pulled out a switch, and a Gummi ship flew from the other side of the island, and landed next to them.

"Get in!" Sora yelped. They all piled in and flew off as fast as they could.

* * *

"This place... I-I know it." Jesse stammered.

"Really? That's odd. Have you ever left your home world?" Jackson asked.

"That world wasn't my home world when I was seven... my real home world was attacked." Jesse looked down. Her jeans were ripped, and her orange t-shirt was red from her blood.

"Hm. You're bleeding." Jackson was staring at her arm.

"I'm fine." Jesse said, looking up.

"Running away isn't going to solve your problems. Also, you never told me you're name." Jackson said.

Jesse blushed, feeling stupid. "Jesse. My name's Jesse."

Maria and Holly got into the ship first, followed by Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, and Kairi.

"So, Jesse went to a place called Radiant Garden?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, we also have to find her because she has the power of darkness. That could really be a problem." Riku said.

King Mickey walked over to Holly and Maria. "Let's just say he had experiences," the king said.

* * *

Maria walked onto the ship and ran to the nearest seat. She sat down and looked at her hand again. _I can control...light?_She wondered as she stared at everyone running around. Then she heard the words Radiant Garden. _Another world!_She was excited now. She was going to see another world.

Then, she remembered that she had forgotten people things earlier, like Holly, Jesse, and her homeworld's name. In fact she still didn't remember anything about her homeworld. And she still didn't know why Sora, Riku, and their friends knew so much about what was going on. She decided to ask. "What's going on? And how do you guys know so much?"

* * *

**Please R&R!!!**

**NinjaJynx singing out!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, me again with the next chapter!!!**

**Thanks to TheresaRayne and CrimsonLaurana for favoriting this story!!!**

**Thanks to TheresaRayne for reviewing!!!**

* * *

"We don't know exactly what's happening," Sora answered.

"Holly told us that you were looking for your world, and now it seems that Jesse has vanished. You wield the power of light, and she has darkness. We just want to help. You guys remind us of ourselves." Kairi continued, and they started to fly off.

"Which reminds me, I wonder what power Holly has?" Riku wondered.

"Me?"

"It seems only natural that you have something up your sleeve."

"My power…" Holly closed her eyes, and a blue glow started to come from her.

"Holly?" The King asked.

* * *

"Yo! Your finally back Jackson!!"

Jesse looked up, and saw a girl running toward them.

"Jackson, who is this?"

"I'm his older sister, Ann," Ann answered. "So, you brought along a new-"

Jackson shot her a look.

"Right. My lips are sealed." She then turned to Jesse. "So, what's your name?"

"Jesse."

"Your arm's shredded…" Ann pulled out a flute and started playing a tune. Jesse's arm glowed red, and suddenly the wound closed up.

"How did you do that?" Jesse asked.

Ann stopped playing and smiled. "Well, I'm like Jackson. Have you ever heard of a Nobody?" Jesse shook her head. "Well, I'm half of a Nobody. So is Jackson."

"Well, nice to meet you. Thanks." Jesse smiled.

"It's no problem." Ann said.

"I'm gonna take a look around."

Something clicked in Jesse's mind. "A year ago... Th-that was my birthday. I'm sixteen. Nine years ago... My home world was attacked." Jesse whispered. "My... brother is missing... Or I haven't seen him." Jesse heard ringing in her ears, and she yelped in pain.

Jesse fell unconscious.  
_*Flash Back*__  
__"Jess c'mon!" A boy with a toy sword yelled. _

_"I'm coming!" Seven-year-old Jesse yelled. She was holding a toy wand, and running after her brother. _

_"Cloud, wait up!" Jesse yelled. _

_"You're to slow!" Cloud yelled back. Something appeared in front of Jesse, and she screamed. Cloud turned to see his sister being attacked by a black creature. _

_"Get away from her!" Cloud yelled. He charged toward the black thing, but was held back by his mom. "Jesse!" Cloud yelled. _

_Jesse disappeared. Jesse woke up on sand, cool waves washing against her. There was a girl about her age leaning over her. _

_"Wh-who are you?" Jesse asked, more scared then ever. _

_"Holly. Who are you?" _

_"Jesse," Jesse managed to say._

_*End of Flash Back*_

"Jesse?" Jackson's voice woke her up.

"Whoa." Jesse stood, her legs were wobbly, but she could stand.

* * *

Maria gasped as Holly started to glow blue.

"Holly, what's happening to you?" Maria looked around but nobody moved. Then, the strange glow stopped and Holly fell to the floor.

"Holly!" Maria screamed as she ran towards her friend.

"I'm fine," Holly said as she got up.

"What happened?" Maria whispered as she got up with Holly.

Maria suddenly remembered that she forgot some thing important. She suddenly asked Holly, "What was our homeworld called? And what was it like? I forgot."

Holly just stared at her like she was insane. "You don't remember?" Holly asked as if she didn't believe that Maria forgot.

Maria just shook her head. "No. I don't."

Sora suddenly jumped in. "Do you remember your family and friends?"

"No," Maria said, almost whispered. She was about to cry. She couldn't believe that she didn't remember anything. No one else could either. She suddenly started to cry when she said, "Why can't I remember anything?"

* * *

**Uh oh! Trouble's coming!**

**Just to let you guys know, The Beautiful Namine13 on Gaia (A.K.A. Namine's Angel) writes Holly, animalluver107 on Gaia (A.K.A. xSecret-Magicx) writes Jesse, and XxI-is-XionxX on Gaia (A.K.A. NinjaJynx or ME!!!) writes Maria.**

**Please R&R!!!**

**NinjaJynx signing out!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What up? NinjaJynx here with the next chapter!!!**

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

"This is serious…" Holly murmured, and then spoke. "Maria, our homeworld was called Forestry, and it looked like it had forests crawling all over the land. Do you remember now?"

Maria shook her head.

"I have an idea." Kairi spoke. "Namine, come out." Kairi glowed yellow, and a girl wearing a white dress came out of Kairi when it died down.

"Hello. I'm Namine. Who are you?"

"M-Maria."

"I'll try to bring back your memories, okay?"

Maria nodded, and Namine began to draw as the ship flew on.

"You okay Jesse?" Ann asked as they walked on.

"Yeah. I just remembered something, that's all."

Ann smiled, and they kept walking until they came to a bluish-black castle. "Well, we're home. Hey, everyone!! Wake up."

A horde of people came rushing toward them, all happy. "This is where everyone like me and Jackson call home." Ann explained.

"Do you think you can introduce yourself Jesse? Sis and I have to do something."

"Sure."

Ann and Jackson walked into the building, leaving Jesse all alone. When they were sure she couldn't hear them, they burst into laughter.

"Bro, you were right in going. She completely trusts you. All we have to do is push her into working for us."

Jackson smiled. "Not only that, but her little friend Maria is also under our grasp too."

"Maria? You mean that stupid doll of ours?"

Jackson nodded. "Its all part of the plan…"

* * *

Jesse introduced herself, and told someone to tell Jackson and Ann she was going to look around. She slipped outside, and took a deep breath.  
"Ok Cloud, I'm here." Jesse murmured. She started walking looking around as she went. Jesse kicked something, and she looked down.

A skateboard? She thought. Jesse stepped on to it and started skating. _Oh yeah..._ Jesse thought.  
_*Flashback*__  
__Jesse is skateboarding down a pier, and running next to her is Holly.__  
__"So, any ideas for what to do today?" Jesse asked.__  
__"No… Hey, what's up with that giant mob?" Holly asked.__  
__"Let's check it out." They went over and people were murmuring,__  
__"Who is she?" _

_"She reminds of that girl six years ago..."__  
__"What's up?" Jesse asked. Everyone parted, and there was a girl lying there unconscious.__  
__*End Flashback*_  
"Hey, what are you-" Jesse turned to see her friend, Leon.  
"Jesse?" Leon asked.  
"Leon!" Jesse yelled.

* * *

Maria sat beside Namine as she drew. She didn't know what she was drawing for, but didn't ask about it either. Suddenly, Maria remembered a memory that she knew she didn't remember before. "Oh my God," she whispered as she began to shake.  
(Flashback)  
_"I can't believe that this stupid girl is the only one who lived."__  
__Maria curled up into a ball in the corner of her cell. She looked up only when she heard a person speak.__  
__"Well, she is. We'll just have to deal with it. Besides, I know the perfect little place to send her to. Just leave it to me."__  
__"Fine. But if she fails our plans are ruined."__  
__"Calm down, Jackson. Just give the plan a chance. She may be more useful than you think."__  
__Maria looked back down and began to cry._  
(End Flashback)  
"Maria! Maria!" That was Holly's worried voice. Maria opened her eyes and saw everyone on the ship standing over her. Maria sat up and looked at Holly sadly.

"I'm not really from Forestry. I'm just being used. I'm sorry."

* * *

**Wow… I wonder what will happen next…**

**Please R&R!!!**

**NinjaJynx signing out!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya, peoples!!!**

**Here's chapter 9!!!**

* * *

"What do you mean, your being used?" Holly yelled.

Namine looked at her. "Its true. The memories I've uncovered show that Maria was once a creature called a Half-Nobody. These are people with half of their hearts. Maria disobeyed them on something, and as punishment, she had all of her memories erased, except the ones implanted into her that would lead you and Jesse to them." Holly looked sad, and then angry.

"Why did these people want to mess with us?"

Namine spoke as they landed on the Radiant Garden. "They wanted you, Jesse, and Maria to rebuild Kingdom Hearts."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked.  
"I..." Jesse trailed off.  
"Jess, you can tell me anything. Remember, I'm like your other brother."  
"Where is Cloud anyway?" Jesse asked. Leon's expression darkened.  
"No one has seen him." Leon said.  
"I have to go." Leon continued.  
"But-"  
"Bye." Leon ran off, and Jesse just stood there.  
_*Flashback*__  
__"Here." Cloud handed six year old Jesse something.__  
__"A star?" Jesse looked at it, it was gold and silver.__  
__"Thanks Cloud!" Jesse hugged her older brother, and smiled.__  
__*End flashback*_

* * *

Maria looked at Holly with sad eyes and followed her when she left the group. "I'm so sorry, Holly. I would never betray you or Jesse on purpose. I wish I was never created. I would never have met you then."

"What do you mean? Why would you say that?" Holly asked, shocked that Maria would ever say such a thing.  
"I don't even remember my old life, before I was created. I only remember what I remember now thanks to Namine. But while I was a Half-Nobody, I was always the only girl my age. I always wanted friends. But I didn't have half of my heart, so I didn't know what to feel around people. I was created too young to remember feelings. Even now my feelings are only fake, due to my fake heart."  
Maria began to cry after she said this. "My memories, my feelings, my heart, and my existence is all made up. All fake. I wish I didn't know all of this, but I do now. So if I die, it won't matter. Nothing I do or know matters anymore."

* * *

**Wow… Maria's turning into our little emo!!!**

**Haha!!! Just kidding!!!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! Please R&R!!!**

**NinjaJynx signing out!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup? NinjaJynx here with Chapter 10!!!**

* * *

"Maria, false or not, don't you dare go emo on me." Holly said. "Who cares if your fake? What matters now is that you make your own choices now that you know the truth."

"Thanks Holly." Maria wiped the tears from her eyes as the Gummi Ships door opened, and the group hopped out.

"We'll split into two groups. Me, Holly and Maria are going to look for Jesse, while The King, Sora, and Kairi go check in with Leon and the others to find out where the hell Forestry is." Riku planned.

They all nodded, and split up. Holly's group ran to the marketplace, while Sora and the others ran to Leon's.

* * *

Jesse touched the star, it hung loosely on her neck.  
"Cloud..." She wiped her eyes. Jesse looked up and saw her old house.  
"I wonder." She walked over. The door was boarded shut.  
"Damn." Jesse looked up, and saw a window.  
"There's my ticket in." Jesse grabbed on of the boards, and started scaling the side of her old house. When she reached the window, it was unlocked. Jesse opened it and climbed inside. Her eyes widened and she walked over to her old guitar.  
"Are you still in tune?" Jesse asked the guitar. She grabbed it and played one a chord.  
"Yep."

As Sora was running he heard something. _Guitar music?_  
"Kairi, can you hear that?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded, and pointed at a building.  
"I bet it's coming from there." Kairi said.  
"Leave it to me." Sora said in return, and he ran over.  
"It's boarded up. How could anyone get in?" Sora said.  
"Maybe there's a window or balcony?" The king said.  
"Or a some one's great climber." Kairi walked over to the boards, and pulled herself up.  
"Anyone can climb that." Kairi said going a bit higher. _I can almost reach that windowsill._ Kairi thought. Kairi reached for the sill, and pulled herself up.  
"I'm in Sor-" Kairi stopped mid sentence seeing Jesse, playing the guitar. Jesse stopped abruptly and blasted darkness in surprise. Kairi screamed, and Jesse yelped in surprise that she hurt Kairi.  
"Damn it! What's wrong with me?" Jesse screamed. She rushed over to Kairi.  
"Kairi? I'm sorry, I..." Jesse was holding back tears. She opened a portal of darkness, and picked up Kairi. Kairi limped along side Jesse, using her as support. They walked through, and were standing right next to Sora and the king. Jesse simply let go of Kairi and ran, ran as fast as she could.

* * *

"Jesse!" Maria was walking along with Holly and Riku as they searched for Jesse. Maria was worried for Jesse, but she had her mind on other things. Like her having fake memories and a fake existence on Forestry. Or how she couldn't remember her true family, homeworld, or even her name. Or whom she associated with when she was a Half-Nobody. All of the information was too much, but she wanted to know more.  
Suddenly, a man in a black coat appeared before them from a dark portal. He had his hood on, so they couldn't see his face. But he seemed very familiar to Maria. "Hello, Reina," the man said. He stared straight at Maria, who looked down at the ground.  
"Her name is Maria!" Holly screamed at the guy.  
"Who are you?" Riku asked, extremely tense.  
"Let Reina tell you," was the response to the question.  
Holly and Riku looked at Maria, who was still looking at the ground, She wished he hadn't called her by her true name, but at least she knew it now.  
"I'm not Reina. I'm Maria." She was too embarrassed and ashamed to look up when she said this.  
"Your name is Reina. Accept it. I need to take you to-"  
"Leave her alone!" Holly yelled as she charged toward the stranger with her Keyblade. But the guy just warped behind Maria and grabbed her wrists.  
"Alex! Stop!" Maria screamed as she was thrown into a dark portal.  
"No!" Alex yelled at her, obviously happy that he knew his name. "You know to much! Besides, I need to talk to your two friends here!"  
Then, the portal closed in front of her.

* * *

**Aren't we nice to leave you guys at a cliffhanger?**

**Just kidding!!!**

**Please R&R!!!**

**NinjaJynx signing out!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy.**

**Here we go!

* * *

**

"Who are you, and what have you done with Maria?' Holly yelled, and drew out Lost Hope.

"I think Reina told you that my name is Alex."

Holly moved toward Riku. "You search for Jesse. I'll take out the trash."

Riku nodded, and ran off after Jesse's disappearing figure.

"What the hell have you done with Maria, and why are you calling her Reina?"

"Because that's her true name."

"Huh?"

"Reina was my little sister. We lived happily in Twilight Town until that world was corrupted by darkness."

"You mean it's gone now?"

Alex nodded. "We no longer have a home to return to. But anyway, in the struggle, I lost my whole heart, and Maria got hers torn out."

"How?"

"Who knows? I guess the wrong crowd got to her then, and well..I guess you already know the rest of the story."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find the people who gave Renia her false memories and destroy them."

"But how is her true name Reina?"

"That's the name the Half-Nobodies gave to her when she met up with them, although I suppose they suppressed that memory. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Alex summoned up a portal of darkness, and started to disappear inside it.

"Hold up!" Holly tried to run in too, but it vanished too quickly. "Dammit…"

* * *

Jesse stopped and looked back. Sora and the king had not followed her. Just then a dark portal opened behind her, and a hooded figure in a black coat walked out. Dark Abyss appeared in Jesse's hand. Jesse stopped staring and started running, and the hooded figure followed.  
"I've already taken Reina," The hooded figure yelled. "Why don't you come with me?" He continued.

Jesse skidded to a stop, and turned._I have had a dream about Maria and this guy. Maria was going by Reina. Could that mean?_  
"Reina? You mean Maria." Jesse said following her thoughts.  
"So, you know. You're going to be a problem." The figure said. Jesse took a step back and something touched her shoulder. She jumped forward and looked back. Riku was standing there, and Jesse didn't know whom to go with.  
"Damn it." Jesse blasted darkness at the figure, and waved bye to Riku, who looked confused. She opened a dark portal, and ran into it. She was standing next to Holly.  
"Hi." Jesse said.

* * *

Maria looked around the new place. _Why is this happening to me? Why did Alex do that?_Maria wanted answers, and she wanted them bad. But she couldn't figure it out. It was all just too much and too confusing.  
Suddenly, another man in a black coat appeared in front of Maria.

"What the hell do you want from me?" she asked, irritated by the fact that people kept chasing her.  
"Is that any way to treat your best friend?" the coated guy asked. He suddenly took off his hood and revealed his face to Maria.  
"Kyle?" she asked surprised, remembering him from her memories.  
"I'm sorry, Reina," Kyle said sadly. His eyes met hers while he started to walk toward her.  
"Sorry for what?" she asked as she began to back away. "Kyle?"  
Suddenly, Kyle charged at Maria with something in his hand. _What is that?_she asked herself before she was tackled by Kyle. Kyle pinned Maria on the ground and put the object on her neck.  
"A collar?" Maria was hurt, both physically from the tackle and emotionally, too, from Kyle betraying her. "Why?"  
"They want you back for something," Kyle said sadly. "I don't know what, but all I know is that things will probably go back to normal for you and for the Half-Nobodies as well. Just follow me, okay?"  
"No!" Maria cried as Kyle dragged her into another dark portal. "I don't want to go back! I like my new life!"  
Kyle sighed and kept on dragging Maria. "Too bad. I'm so sorry, Reina."

* * *

**What a long chapter!**

**Well, at least it's done…**

**See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Me again! Here with another installment of "The Darkness Reborn"**

* * *

Holly quickly grabbed Jesse's arm so that she wouldn't run away, and then began to talk. "Jesse, come back with us. It's too dangerous for you to be wandering around by yourself. The darkness could take you over."

"But I might hurt you guys. I don't want an injury to be on my conscience."

Holly shook her head. "The King told me that Riku had some experience with darkness. I'm sure he'll help you with it."

"Lets find Maria first, and then I'll talk to Riku." Jesse sighed.

"Do you know where she is?" Holly asked.

Jesse shrugged her shoulders. At that moment, a dark portal corridor appeared in front of them, and Riku stepped out of it.

"How…?"

"I managed to get into your dark portal before it closed on me." He explained.

* * *

Jesse thought, _Okay. Holly has me in death grip, and I'm going to be lectured by Riku to death. What to do, what to do..._  
"Holly, you don't need to contain me." Jesse said.  
"How can I trust that you won't run away?" Holly asked.  
"You can't."  
"Then why should I let go?"  
"Don't make me use force, Holly."  
"Jesse, don't use force. It'll just..." Riku had cut in, but trailed off. Jesse did a front flip, and Holly let go.  
"Rein- Maria is missing. I have a chance to find her. I also have a chance to find my brother. Please just-" Jesse was cut off.  
"Found you! How dare you hurt Kairi!" Sora's voice came, and they ran towards. The king, Kairi, and Sora were now helping corner Jesse.  
"Seriously? You guys had to come?" Jesse yelled.

* * *

Maria looked down at the floor and stared. She didn't want to be back at her old headquarters, except this time, as a prisoner. She stared at her wrists, looking at the ropes that tied them together. Then, she yanked at the collar around her neck, which she had already found out what it does. She couldn't use Nightfall because of it.  
Maria decided to see if she could still use her powers. "Holly? Jesse? Are you there?"  
She waited for a response. Nothing but silence followed. But she still wanted to try to communicate with them, so she continued.  
"I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you guys. You two were like my sisters. I really feel that way. Even if I won't feel that way for long."  
Tears started to stream down her face as she continued. "That's why I don't want you guys comming to save me. It's not like I don't want you to see you or that I don't want to be rescued. I just would never forgive myself if you guys were captured and turned into heartless, feelingless beings. It'll also be too late to save me soon. So try to forget about me. It'll be easier for you guys to save your home and go there than to try to save me. I'm really sorry. Holly. Jesse. Please forgive me."  
After this, she had a long cry. She knew it would be her last one.  
"Time's up," Kylesaid sadly, walking in with Alex.  
"I know," Maria said, following them without complaining. She knew it wouldn't help.  
She was going to be turned into a Half-Nobody again, whether or not she wanted to.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**NinjaJynx signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating like I should. I'm really busy with school, but that ends June 9****th****. Please be patient with me!**

* * *

Holly's eyes widened, and her skin went pale. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Jesse, and noticed. "Holly, are you okay?" Sora asked. Holly closed her eyes, and glowed with a blue light again. She could hear a voice…not the words, but it felt like it was in pain. "Don't worry...I know what to do now!" Holly reopened her eyes, and a blue light encircled the whole group. "Holly…?" Jesse whispered. "GO!" Holly yelled. She pointed upward. "Take us to the voice!" They all slowly disappeared in blue...  
Holly managed to appear with Jesse. The both landed in what looked like a gray basement where Maria-no, Renia. Holly was going to have to get that name memorized-was. She was bound in rope, and another guy was there with her. Holly drew out Lost Hope. "What the hell…? Who are you guys?" "Shut up! What are you doing to Renia?" Jesse stood there, still in bewilderment.

* * *

Jesse forgot and remembered in such pace she collapsed, but forced herself to stand.  
"Have you noticed I have been remembering things and Ma-" Jesse caught herself.  
"Reina has been forgetting things. My memories are fake. Cloud really isn't-"  
"So, you remember." Jackson's voice came from the back of the room. He walked into Jesse's view.  
"Jackson, how nice to hear from you." Jesse fiddled with Dark Abyss.  
"Lina, how nice to see you." Jackson said.  
"So, when were you going to tell me and Reina that we are whole if we combine?" Jesse asked.  
"We only planned to find both of you. We never were going to-"  
"You lied to me, you two face!" Jesse charged him, but he grabbed her arm and snapped it out of place. Jesse screamed in pain.  
"That is it." Jesse disappeared in a black blob, and that grew into a giant monster of darkness.  
"Lina!" Maria yelled.

* * *

Maria just sat there on the floor, horrified. She knew that only she could help by fusing with Jesse, or Lina, to ake both of the whole. But she couldn't do anything at the moment, considering the fact that she was still tied up and the stupid collar around her neck prevented her fro using Nightfall. But Holly, who was still standing there, terrified at what Lina had become, was still there and was still her friend, no matter what.  
"Holly!" Maria said loudly. "Hey, Holly! Can you help untie me? I think I know a way to stop Jesse! I mean Lina."  
"Oh! Sorry!" Holly ran over and cut the ropes around Maria's wrists, but was still trying to figure out how to get the collar off. When she finally found the lock on the collar, she used her Keyblade to unlock it.  
"Thanks," Maria said as she got up off the floor. She was now thinking of ways to merge back with Lina. But she was scared to. What would happen if she tried? And who would be left standing? Lina? Reina? Someone else?  
"I think I know what your thinking," Holly said, as if she were reading her mind. "It's okay. Do what you need to do."  
"Thanks," Maria said again, tears rolling down her face. She also saw that Holly was starting to cry as well. "Just don't forget us and we'll always be there, as Jesse and Maria. Please don't forget that, okay?" She gave Holly a smile after she said this and stepped in front of the giant creature that was Lina.  
"Lina? It's Reina! Please don't attack anyone else! Attack me instead!"  
At these words, the creature turned around and jumped on Maria. Just like she wanted. There was a scream followed by a burst of light. Suddenly, everything in the room went white.

Holly woke up to another girl moaning on the ground. She ran over to the girl, knowing that that was Jesse and Maria, or Lina and Reina, combined. "Are you okay?" Holly asked her.  
"I've felt better. Thanks, Holly."  
"You remember me?" Holly asked surprised that she would know her name.  
"Yes. I do," the girl said as she got up. "I'm Noelle."  
"Noelle," Holly said sadly, remembering her old friends. But she suddenly remembered the rest of the Half-Nobodies in the room. She and Noelle turned their attention to them.

* * *

**Okay. Before I continue, let me make some things clear:**

**Jesse can control Darkness**

**Maria can control Light**

**Holly can control Space**

**Also, Maria (Reina) and Jesse (Lina) are the same person. They treat each other like sisters, though.**

**NinjaJynx signing out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup? It's me!**

**Ready or not, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

Holly could barely see with all the tears running down her face. She knew, deep in her heart, that Noelle was probably a mixture of Jesse and Renia. But she had other matters at hand. Jackson slowly approached them.

"You damn fools. Our plans to get Kingdom Hearts aren't ruined completely. Just delayed a little bit. But sis will be furious if you ever survived, so..." Jackson pulled out a blood-red scythe.

Holly drew out Lost Hope. "Noelle, if you can fight, that's fine, but if not, get behind me!" Noelle nodded, and jumped backward. Jackson started to swing, and Holly parried the first few slices, and got a hit in when Noelle yelled "Mixed Souls!"  
Instantly, a Keyblade that looked like a mixed form of Jesse's and Renia's Keyblade came out, and Noelle started attacking. Jackson, now only attacked if Noelle or Holly had their back turned.

"Now!" Holly and Noelle both leapt up, and hit Jackson square in the face. He yelped in pain, and moved backward, lowering his guard.

* * *

Noelle took this chance to attack. However, she didn't use mixed souls. She used the star Jesse had. Noelle threw the star at Jackson, and Holly went in to attack.  
"In honor of them." Noelle whispered. Noelle started hearing voices in her head shouting.  
"Don't just stand there!" It was clear Jesse wanted Noelle to help Holly.  
"Yeah, help Holly!" Maria wanted to help too.  
"Dark Abyss!"  
"Nightfall!" The two key blades appeared, floating.  
"Thank you." Noelle said. She ran in to help Holly.

* * *

Noelle and Holly tried to attack Jackson, but nothing helped their situation. Jackson kept dodging and ducking from their attacks. Suddenly, he stopped and began talking to them.  
"Just give up! You'll just make it easier for us! Why don't you just quit?" Jackson had a sly grin when he made this comment. He suddenly charged and hit Holly in the leg. With an ear-piercing scream, Holly fell to the floor.  
Noelle rushed over to Jackson and stabbed him in the chest with both of her Keyblades.

"That's for Holly, Jesse, and Maria, you b*****d!" She plunged them deeper into his chest.  
With a scream of his own, Jackson faded from existence.  
Then, after Jackson was gone, Noelle ran over to Holly and checked her leg. "I'm so sorry, Holly! I wasn't paying attention! Are you okay?"  
"It's okay," Holly said, in pain. "I'll live. But I can't walk. Can you help me?"  
Noelle helped support Holly and began to walk out of the room.

"How do we get home?" Holly suddenly realized.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**This is far from over, though!**

**NinjaJynx signing out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Good to see I'm alive? I thought so!**

**On to another chapter!

* * *

**

"It seems you don't." A voice called out.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Noelle yelled.

Ann appeared, sighing and shaking her head. "I heard the commotion, and I find that my stupid brother made a fatal mistake..." She glared at Noelle. "If only I hadn't given Maria the benefit of the doubt and left her alive this wouldn't have happened. Its time for some payback."

Ann drew out her flute, and instead of playing a happy melody, it sounded mind wrenching.

"Yeeerghh.." Holly had to go down on her knees, half because of her bleeding leg, and half because of the scratchy music. "Noelle, do you hear it,,?"

Holly looked up at Noelle. Her normally silver eyes had now become purple, and she looked like a puppet.

"Noelle?"

* * *

Noelle charged in on Holly, but Holly was fast enough to scramble backwards.  
"Noelle, snap out of it!" Holly yelled. Ann started playing her music louder. Holly screamed in pain. Two figures appeared in front of Holly. One glowed yellow, the other purple.  
"Noelle leave our friend alone!" The yellow one yelled.  
"Stay away!" The purple one yelled.  
"M-Maria? Jesse?" Holly managed. The figures looked back and smiled.  
"Damn you two meddling girls! Come over here!" Ann yelled.  
"Fine." Jesse said charging her.  
"Jesse, wait!" Holly and Maria yelled. Noelle speared Jesse in the side. Noelle was choking Jesse. Jesse saw the star around Noelle's neck.  
_*Flashback*__  
__"This is the only thing that I have." Jesse said, sitting next to Maria and Holly. She was holding the star.__  
__"Really? I only have this." Maria showed Jesse and Holly a small rose. Probably made of garnet.__  
__"I've had this since I was a kid." Holly pulled out a small locket. It was the shape of a crescent moon.__  
__*End flashback*_  
"He-elp me." Jesse stammered. Holly ran up to Noelle, Maria following. Holly kicked Noelle,, and Jesse fell to the ground. Somehow Maria materialized.  
"Wha-" Maria looked at herself, surprised.  
"Good for you." Jesse croaked. She disappeared.  
"That was a short reunion." Ann said, laughing.

* * *

Maria began to scream as she saw Jesse disappear. That was her other half. She needed her.  
And what about the girl they made up together? What about Noelle? Would she disappear like Jesse? Or would she absorb Jesse and become dark?  
And what about Holly? She was obviously in pain. She couldn't fight Ann for much longer. She needed to rest.  
And then there was the question about her new existence. How did it happen? She was still attached to Noelle. She could feel it. But she was still not a part of her.  
So many questions. But not enough time to think it over.  
Especially when Noelle came charging at Holly.  
"No!" Maria screamed as she ran over and blocked the shot with Nightfall. "Holly! Get behind me! Quick!"  
Holly nodded and did as she was told. Maria used her powers to shoot a beam of light at Ann. Ann stopped playing and flew backwards, releasing Noelle.  
"You stupid-!" Ann never did get to finish her comment, for just as she said that, Noelle and Holly ran over to her and stabbed her.

Ann screamed, "No! Not now! Not yet!" Then she disappeared.

* * *

**Well, there it is!**

**Please review! We need all the support we can get for our sequel!**

**NinjaJynx signing out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I'm here to kick a** and write a story! And I'm all out of a**!**

**Here we go!

* * *

**

"T-That takes care of her...but what are we going to do now...?" Holly panted. Jesse was gone. She had to hold back a waterfall.

"I don't know. I don't know either what is going to happen to Noelle and me either, but we can't just walk out of here. There are several other Half-Nobodies out there. If we try to rush them in your condition, we'll get killed. We have to get back to Sora and the others and find a doctor." Maria said.

Holly nodded, and they both looked at Noelle. She now looked unconscious, like a doll. Holly managed to stand up, but it made the blood run more down her leg.

"Hey don't move!" Holly shook her head. "I think I still have enough power in me to take us out of here..."

"Huh?"

Holly closed her eyes, and a blue light enveloped the three of them.

"What the-?" was all Maria was able to yell before she vanished with the others.

Maria landed in the Radiant Gardens market, with Holly and Noelle in front of her. Holly immediately collapsed, her face pale.

"Oh god no...Holly!"

* * *

Jesse woke up in a dark room.  
"Ow... That hurt... Where the hell am I?" Jesse said, standing.  
"Lina." Kyle's voice came from somewhere.  
"Kyle? Where are you? I can't see." Jesse said.  
"Lina. You still have a chance to join us. It's too late for Holly and Reina." Kyle said.  
"I'll never join you. You only use people." Jesse said.  
"Your choice." Kyle said. Jesse heard a sword slide out of its scabbard. Jesse drew out Dark Abyss. She waited to hear feet running towards her._ Just like when we used to train.

* * *

_

Maria looked from Holly to Noelle and got scared. She was alone. She hated being alone. She suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, "Sora! Riku! Anybody! Help!"  
Then, as if by magic, everyone appeared in front of Maria. They were shocked to see her, but more horrified to see the unconscious bodies of Holly and Noelle.

"What happened?" Sora asked as he looked over them.  
"Long story," Maria said, crying. She suddenly saw Alex appear in front of them. Everyone that was awake got ready for battle, taking out their weapons.  
"Go away, Alex!" Maria screamed as she charged him.  
"Stop it, Reina," he said calmly. He blocked her attack and flung her back, knocking her into Riku. "I just want to see Holly and Noelle."  
"No!" Maria screamed as she got off of Riku. "You just want to turn them into Half-Nobodies, like me and Jesse. I won't let that happen!"  
"Too late," he said already standing next to Holly and Noelle's bodies. Then, he disappeared with them. Maria tried to catch them, but she was too late.  
"Damn it!" Maria screamed as she punched the ground.

* * *

**Viola! Chapter 16! I'm so happy!**

**NinjaJynx signing out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's me again! Here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Holly finally opened her eyes, but had to force herself to do it. She saw that she was back in the dungeon room again.

"Did I not reach my friend…?" She looked up and saw Alex and Noelle on the floor, and put two and two together.

"Damn it...you want to turn us into Half-Nobodies for your little scheme, don't you…?"

"Maybe...of course, we haven't decided yet. We have majority rule here."

"Dang it...!" Holly tried to stand on her feet, but her leg was useless, and she fell to the floor, out of strength to fight for flight. "Damn you."

"I'll leave you there for a moment. The others will decide your fate in a minute." He walked out of the room, and locked it behind him.

"Maria! Anyone! Help.." Holly cried in fear and pain. How was she going to get out now, without the strength to summon her keyblade, or use her powers?

* * *

Jesse dodged Kyle. She could hear voices.  
"Holly? Noelle? Maria?" Jesse called. Kyle hit Jesse in the side with his sword. Jesse screamed in pain. She saw a hint of light, and ran towards it. It got bigger, and she ran into the dungeon room.  
"Again?" Jesse moaned. Alex was there and Kyle was just catching up to her.  
"Two on one, no fair!" Jesse yelled. She used darkness on Alex, and charged Kyle. Jesse got inside his guard. Unfortunately it was a move Kyle had thought Jesse, and he reversed it easily, knocking Dark Abyss out of Jesse's hand.  
"Damn." Jesse muttered. Her side was bleeding, and she could feel herself growing weaker. Her purple aura returned.  
"You guys are in trouble now." Jesse said, turning into her giant black monster form. Alex simply ran towards the nearest exit, Kyle following. When Jesse reverted, she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Maria was crying now. She could hear Holly and Jesse screaming in pain, fear, and anger. But where were they? And how was she going to get there in time? She turned to the others, still crying, hoping that there was some way to save her friends. They all turned toward each other, looking for someone who could transport them. Their eyes suddenly fell on Riku.  
"I can't," he said, knowing his powers were gone.  
"Please try," Maria whispered, not able to speak. They had already told her of his experience, so she knew what he wanted to, but couldn't, do. But there was always a chance.  
"Okay. I will," Riku said, a little shaky. He tried once. It didn't work. He tried again. It still didn't work. He looked at Maria, who only nodded to him. He nodded back, still convinced that he couldn't do it.  
He focused and tried again. This time, it worked.  
"Oh my God!" he said, confused, happy, and scared at the same time. But Maria was happy.  
"Thank you!" Maria said, hugging him. She knew she was one step closer to finding her friends.  
"You're welcome," Riku said, still shocked that it worked.  
"Let's go!" Kairi said as she entered, everyone else following.  
_I'm almost there,_Maria thought as she entered. _Just hang on._

_

* * *

_

**Just to let you guys know, this story was written before Birth by Sleep, is not in any way perfect, and is sort of AU.**

**NinjaJynx signing out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**What's up? I'm here for the next chapter!

* * *

**

Holly saw the whole exchange with Jesse, Alex and Tyler. "Jesse, don't be dead...please." She was holding her leg now, trying to get the bleeding to stop, but it just kept gushing. "Damn it...clot up already.."

Suddenly, a black portal appeared right in front of them, and out ran Maria and the others.

"How...? Did you get Namine's help?" Maria shook her head.

"Somehow I was able to do it, although I'm not sure what it means.." Riku murmured.

"Heh. Just don't try to use it too much."

"You bleeding!" Kairi realized. Maria grabbed Holly, Riku grabbed Noelle, and The King, despite being small, managed to lift Jesse.

"Lets get out of here. We need a doctor." Sora noted. The all stepped through the portal, heading back to Radiant Gardens' marketplace.

After they left, a black man appeared. He was dressed in an odd white jacket, and smiled evilly.

"It came just as I predicted. I've returned." The man had one thought in his mind. Jesse would be a good host. She was weaker than Riku, and seemed to use her power more. The man vanished in a pool of black.

* * *

Once they were back in Radiant Garden Noelle and Jesse were set aside for a couple moments. Jesse woke with a start, but didn't say anything. _Oh god, my head hurts._ Jesse saw a shimmer from around Noelle's neck. She lifted her arm, and grabbed it. As soon as she touched it, Jesse glowed purple.  
"Holly? Maria?" Jesse stood, still hurt, but she could walk. Holly and Maria turned.  
"Jesse!" Maria and Holly yelled at the same time. They both ran over to her.  
"Are you ok?" Holly asked.  
"Holly, are you seriously asking me that question." Jesse said. Maria laughed.  
"Right..."  
"Jesse? Would you take a walk with me?" Riku asked. Jesse nodded.

* * *

"Holly! Stop walking!" Maria was worried about her leg. Holly could die from all the blood she lost. Finally a nurse came up to Holly with a wheelchair. Holly wouldn't go without a fight, but after a long struggle, she finally sat down and allowed herself to be checked out by a doctor.  
And Maria was also worried about Jesse. Jesse got up and walked over to Riku with a lot of difficulty after he had asked her to walk with him. "Be careful, Jesse! You aren't fully healed yet, and they might still be after you!"  
After Jesse left and Holly and Noelle were under the care of a doctor, Maria sat down in a chair, relieved that everything was going to be alright.  
"You need to relax," Kairi said, walking over to her and sitting down next to her. Sora and the King followed.  
"I know," Maria said, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes to relax. "I just don't want anything to happen to my friends. They're all I've got right now." At this she began to cry. "I just want to protect them."  
"They'll be alright," Sora said calmly. "Don't worry. Just relax. You're always worried about them. They can take care of themselves. And, if you can't protect them, for whatever reason, we will for you."  
"Thank you," Maria said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**I think Maria's bipolar… ^^**

** I'm not being mean! She's my character! ^^**

**NinjaJinx signing out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait! Welcome back!**

**Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

Holly was grateful to finally be sitting down, and having her leg healed. Tired and exhausted, she fell asleep. Sora quietly chuckled over the sleeping friends.

"They've been through a lot. They deserve a break." Kairi whispered.

Sora nodded. "I'm worried myself. These Half-Nobodies seem to be in more quantities than the whole ones, and they seem to have the same goal. This is going to be a lot harder than the first time around."

Kairi smiled. "I'm fighting this time too. You can't stop me."

Sora sighed, but didn't comment. "I wonder what Riku wanted to talk to Jesse about?" He wondered.

"So, you want to teach me how to control my darkness?" Jesse asked.

Riku nodded. "If left unchecked, the darkness inside you could eat you away. I almost had that happen to me firsthand, so I can tell you how to control yourself."

"So what's the first lesson?"

"You have to accept darkness, but also light."

"How come?"

"Because without the other, neither would exist."  
"Total crap." a voice said.

"Who's there?" Jesse yelled. A pool of darkness appeared, and out stepped the man in the odd white jacket.

"God damn it. I never thought you would come back.." Riku said. "Jesse, get behind me! This isn't a fight for you!" Jesse stood behind him.

"I'm glad to see you remember me, Riku."

"Ansem. How the heck did you come back?"

* * *

"By her." Ansem pointed to Jesse. Riku stepped in front of Jesse.  
"Leave her out of this." Riku said trying to protect her. Way to Dawn had appeared in Riku's hand, and Jesse was holding Dark Abyss.  
"Hmm. Trying to protect one of the dark. You hate darkness." Ansem said with a laugh.  
"I would leave now." Jesse said, looking at the ground.  
"Lina. Let me-"  
"No! Leave, you have no right to be here, brother." Jesse said, to shameful to look up.  
"As you wish, sister." Ansem disappeared, and heartless appeared. Jesse looked up at Riku, who was staring at her. She shook her head and turned her attention to the heartless.

After fighting the heartless group of heartless, Jesse and Riku talked for a while. They had a lot in common. Not many friends, usually the outcast without them. Jesse laughed at all Riku's jokes, and Riku listened to Jesse when she talked about what troubles she'd been having.

* * *

As Maria and Holly slept, another man appeared in the hospital. He had a black coat with a hood on, and the hood was up, so Sora, Kairi, and King Mickey couldn't see his face. But they instantly recognized who he was.  
Sora spoke first, saying, "The Organization? Again? No way!"  
"Believe it," the man in the hood said as he stepped toward them. But Roxas stepped out of Sora to try to talk to the man.  
"Axel?" he asked as he walked up to the stranger and pulled his hood off and revealed the spiky redhead they all knew.  
"Hi," Axel said to them as he walked up to Maria and picked her up.  
"Leave her alone!" Sora and Roxas yelled together. They all took out their Keyblades, but Axel put his free hand up on a way that said that he didn't want to fight.  
"Don't bother. I won't hurt her. I was just sent to grab her. That's all. I don't even know why they want her. But she won't be harmed by me."  
"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Kairi asked. "And who is they?"  
Suddenly, Holly woke up.  
"Who is he? And what is he doing with Maria? Let her go!"  
"Got to go," Axel said as he made a dark portal and entered through it.  
"Let her go!" Holly said as she got up and jumped through the portal with Sora and Roxas just before it closed.

* * *

**Plot twist!**

**The Organization? Wonder why they're here…**

**NinjaJynx signing out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Many of you may wonder, 'Why is NinjaJynx so spazz-like when posting chapters?' **

**Well, consider this. I've got school 'til 4 'o clock my time, and I'm tired a lot.**

**Oh well. On to the show!

* * *

**

Holly and the others landed right outside a white castle. "Just let me have her. I don't want to fight you guys."

"Just let her GO?" Holly yelled and pointed Lost Hope at him. "I don't let people screw around with my friends and get away with it." Sora nodded. "How did you come back?" Roxas asked.

"Not telling." Axel put Jesse Maria behind him.

"I didn't want to fight you, but your not giving me any other choice." Axel drew his Chakrams out. "Besides, they told me to capture anyone else who might have the Keyblade, except for you and Riku, Sora."

Axel threw his Chakrams at Sora, but Holly managed to run toward him and stab him before they could fly back.

"What's your name, anyways?" He croaked.

"Holly. Yours?" Holly tried to stab him again.

"Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Unfortunately."

"Tough crowd."

Axel summoned back his Chakrams and tossed Holly in the air like a rag doll.

* * *

Jesse and Riku had walked back to the marketplace.  
"Where are they?" Jesse asked.  
"Riku! Jesse!" Kairi was running full speed towards them.  
"What?" Jesse asked.  
"Axel, he took Maria. Sora, Roxas, and Holly went after him." Kairi was almost to tears.  
"Kairi, don't worry it'll be fine." Riku reassured her.  
"go back to the hospital, get the king." Jesse said. Kairi ran off.  
"That's what you think." Alex's voice came from somewhere.  
"Alex, show yourself!" Jesse yelled. Alex appeared, and kicked Jesse in the stomach, and then punched her in the chest knocking her to the ground. It was hard for Jesse to breathe.  
"Jesse!" Riku yelled.  
"You're going to pay for that!" Riku continued, charging at Alex.  
"Hm. Futile attempts." Alex disappeared, and Riku cursed. He ran over to Jesse's side.  
"Jesse?" Riku asked trying to get her to talk. Jesse took an unsteady breath.  
"Thank god." Riku picked her up, and held her.  
"You're safe. Don't worry." Riku said.  
"I know I'm safe." Jesse said, unsteadily.

* * *

Maria awoke to the sound of screaming. She stood up and saw Holly get thrown in the air, and another strange redheaded guy throwing weapons at her. _Why? _she thought as she ran toward them. _Stop! Please!_  
"Sto-!" Maria suddenly felt a hand go over her mouth. She struggled against the hold of the person behind her, but she couldn't break free. She was being dragged inside the castle, whether she wanted to be or not.  
"Axel!" The man dragging Maria spoke calmly, yet urgently, as if he wanted the guy fighting Holly to end it quick. "I've got her! Hurry up with what you're doing and come back!"  
"Fine," said the redhead. He grabbed Holly while two others grabbed Sora and Roxas. They all struggled to break free from the black coated guys, but it was useless. They were all being dragged toward the castle.  
Once inside the castle, they were thrown inside of a large cell. All of the black coated guys left, except for Axel.  
"Why are we here?" Sora asked.  
"I can only tell you what I know, and that isn't much." Axel looked around making sure nobody was around. Then, he began.  
"Okay. I'm really sorry, guys. But your fates aren't in my hands. All I know is that Roxas will join the Organization again and Maria is to die. I'm sorry."  
Roxas and Maria both turned pale. Sora and Holly looked like they wanted to kill Axel. After a long silence, Roxas suddenly spoke.  
"So I have to join the Organization. No way to change that."  
Axel just shook his head.  
"And I'm going to die," Maria said horrified. "Why?"  
"Because you're a Half-Nobody," Axel said. "We have to kill all of the Half-Nobodies. I'm sorry. I can't change that."

* * *

**Oh boy! Cliffhanger!**

**Aren't we evil? Or, "Aren't I evil," since I'm the one who wrote the last part. ^^**

**NinjaJinx signing out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! We're back! ^^**

**I renamed myself Senshi Xion on both Gaia and here. **

**Also, The Beautiful Namine13 quit on the second story. But don't worry! Animalluver107 (who is now Namine_princess_of_Memory) and I will keep this story alive! ^^**

**Now that that is over, let's go!**

* * *

Holly looked angry, and then remembered something. "Sorry, but none of us is dying or joining anything yet." Axel looked confused. "What do you mean?" Holly closed her eyes, and thought of Radiant Garden. She and her other friends started to be enveloped by a blue light. "What the-?" She and the others vanished one by one. The last phrase Holly heard Axel say was that a person named Saix was going to yell at him again.

The group landed in the Radiant Garden's marketplace. "You never did tell us how you do that." Maria wondered in awe. It wasn't every day you got a pardon from death. "It seems, just like you and Jesse have your powers, that I can manipulate space." "Good ability. But how did the Organization come back?" Roxas wondered.

* * *

Jesse could barely breathe now, and Riku simply ignored how everyone had come back. He only cared about Jesse right now. That's when Kairi and the king came.  
"Oh no." Kairi said walking over to Riku and Jesse. The look on her face was of concern. Everyone had their eyes on Jesse and Riku now. Holly and Maria ran over.  
"Jesse, oh my god, no." Maria said, fighting tears.  
"What..." Holly had started a sentence, but trailed off.  
"We were coming to find you guys, and Alex attacked us." Riku said. Jesse coughed, and a little blood spilled on her. Her breathing was unsteady but it was better than nothing.  
"Maria, did Jesse ever mention having a brother?" Riku asked.

* * *

Maria was scared for Jesse. She was coughing up blood. Maria heard Riku's question and answered, "Not that I remember. Then again, she probably didn't remember, either." Then, she looked back at Jesse. "Get her back to the hospital, quick! She needs medical attention!"  
They all ran back to the hospital and gave Jesse to a nurse. Then, everyone relaxed. Maria was worried about Jesse and her recent death scare. "I'll be outside," she said as she walked to the door.  
Once outside, Maria questioned everything that went on so far. Were Holly and Jesse going to be alright? They were already in the hospital once each. And what about the others? They were dragged into this unwillingly. Were they going to make it?  
And what about herself? She now had a death sentence on her shoulders. And Holly, Jesse, and the others wouldn't have been in this mess if she didn't know them.  
"Are you okay?" another voice asked. This voice wasn't familiar, so it made her jump. She quickly turned around to see another boy, about her age. He was carrying something in a plastic bag. "I'm sorry about that," he said, now standing next to her.  
"It's okay," she replied, still shaky from him scaring her. "I've just had a really crappy few days."  
"You mind telling me?" he asked, a little nervous.  
"Not until I get your name," was Maria's reply.  
"Where are my manners?" he asked himself. "I'm Tyler. And you are?"  
"Maria," Maria replied, happy to see another friendly face, but not fully trusting him yet.  
Tyler thought for a minute, and then said, "How about we go somewhere more private like my house. You can meet my brother and tell me your story there."  
"Okay," Maria said, not really thinking. He grabbed her hand, and they ran off to his house.  
At his house, Maria met Crispin and told her story, only leaving a few parts out.

* * *

**And now Tyler and Crispin have been introduced! ^^**

**You'll see a lot of them in this story. Trust me! **

**Xion out! (My new sign off!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Still here and kicking! Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

"Wow. No wonder you look tired." Crispin said.  
"Yeah. No kidding. I'm pretty worried about my friends right now. Especially Jesse. Darkness isn't good for her."  
Tyler and Crispin both nodded. "So, you've been fighting darkness and such?" Crispin asked. Maria nodded. Crispin paused in thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Even though you've had all these things happen to you, it still sounds like a pretty cool adventure. But I don't think the parts where you almost died were very pleasant."  
Maria nodded. "We almost died last time, except that Holly was able to draw out her power and get us out of there."  
"The power to manipulate space.." Crispin wondered. He then stood up and walked out of the house.  
"Where is he going?" Maria asked Tyler.  
"Don't worry." Tyler smiled. "Whenever he finds out something extraordinary he has to look up some more references about the subject in the library, especially if the person needs help."  
"What about you?"  
"Me? I like to experience things more than read and hear about them. Crispin will look at things, but only after looking in a book."  
Maria smiled. "So, what's your story?"

* * *

When Jesse woke up, it was almost night. _Oh man, my head hurts._ She thought, walking to the end of the hospital bed. Fresh clothes were set out and Jesse went into the bathroom to get changed. After Jesse did that she decided to go find Noelle. She asked a nurse where Noelle's room was. When the nurse told her, she walked towards Noelle's room. The door was shut. Jesse could her voices from inside.  
"You promise no one gets hurt?" That was Noelle's voice.  
"Of course, we only need the one." A male's voice.  
"Call her by her name."  
"We only need-" Jesse kicked the door open. Bad choice.  
"Ah, Jesse, just the person I was looking for." The male said. Noelle turned away.  
"What-" The guy ran over to Jesse and got really close to her.  
"You're coming with me." He grabbed Jesse's wrist and started dragging her away.  
"No! Let go of me!" Jesse screamed. Dark Abyss wasn't appearing.  
"Jesse?" Sora's voice came from somewhere behind her.  
"Saix? What are you doing here?" Sora said, running over to help Jesse. Saix opened a dark portal, and pushed Jesse in. Saix gave a wicked smile to Sora, and Sora ran past Saix.  
"Two birds with one stone." Saix said, walking into the portal and closing it behind him.

* * *

Tyler took a deep breath before he began. "My brother and I were abandoned by our parents. So we've been living by ourselves since I was six. But we made it out okay, I guess."  
Tyler chuckled at this, as if he made a joke. Then he began again. "Crispin and I learned how to fight, too. We've even got our own weapons. That's partially how we've stayed alive for so long. It's tough living on your own. We've done it for ten years, too." He looked sad after he said this.  
"I know how you feel," Maria said as she looked straight into his eyes. "I've been alone most of my life, too. Maybe-" She tried to think of the right words to say. "Maybe we can help each other. You can join our group. Crispin can, too. We can all be together. And you guys can meet Holly and Jesse and everyone else. Are you in?"  
Tyler thought about this for a while and then walked back in. Tyler sat next to her and said, "We're in."  
Maria smiled at him, and said, "Great! Grab your weapons and let's go back to the hospital."  
Tyler nodded, gathered his things, and left the house with her.

* * *

**Wow! So much editing in this chapter! I feel wiped out from looking at the screen for so long!**

**But I'll continue to upload until I'm done with this section! ^^**

**Xion out!**


End file.
